kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Fisher
Fisher is a male African Fish EagleRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with ice-blue eyes. History Rise of Evil Fisher is captured by Razor Talons and taken to Griffyth after it is found out that he is one of the eight Flame Birds. Griffyth requests that Fisher sides with the Razor Talons, but the eagle refuses and becomes a prisoner. When Kai becomes a Razor Talon prisoner, he meets Fisher who happens to be in the same cell as him. Fisher introduces the other birds Kai has not yet met, and recommends that he gets some sleep as he looks exhausted. Fisher and Kai are chosen to go and collect some water from the nearest river for the Razor Talons. They are escorted to the river by Thunder, Hawthorn, and Skylark. Whilst Fisher and Kai are filling up coconuts with water, Thunder murders Hawthorn and Skylark and explains to the two prisoners that he was never truly loyal to the Razor Talons. The owl gives Fisher and Kai the choice to leave then and there, and only Fisher goes. The African Fish Eagle tells Thunder to blame the deaths of Hawthorn and Skylark on him. Fisher is not seen again until Kai and Marsha reach The Jungle. The eagle is living with the Jungle Flock, as is Thunder, and the two are sharing an underground hollow. Outcast Fisher greets Thunder when he crawls out of their hollow. Moments later, Jaye flies towards them, saying that he has been looking for them and that they need to speak. Fisher and Thunder follow the Spix's Macaw up to his hollow and land inside to see Bluebell and the commanders are also there. Fisher and Thunder are told about potential nearby Razor Talons in the area, and ask Thunder to return to the Dry Mountains to spy on the flock of raptors. After Thunder refuses, Fisher suggests that they look for and side with the Flame Birds. Since the leaders and commanders cannot come to an agreement on what to do, they decide to hold a Decision-Making later and dismiss Fisher and Thunder. When the Decision-Making is held, Fisher chooses to side with the birds that want to ally with the Flame Birds. After the Decision-Making is over and it is decided that the flock will side with the Flame Birds, Fisher mentions that he had a dream about the Endless Desert and thinks Banquin could potentially be residing there. When the Jungle Flock is gathering together to go to the Annual Group Gathering, Fisher and Thunder approach but are chased off by Jaye, who states that the Flame Birds are not permitted to go. After Kai finishes helping Althea prepare herbs for the battle, he flies over to Fisher, Thunder, Marsha, Conny, and Silver to help then sharpen and make spears. After the battle against the tigers and toucans, Jaye and Bluebell's deal with Kenyotah is revealed and they allow her to take the Flame Birds. When the Flame Birds refuse to go with Kenyotah willingly, the eagle threatens them by saying she'll kill Blyana, and Fisher is seen whimpering and cowering back. Kai and Conny are later captured by the Razor Talons, who tie them up in a cave. In the back of this cave is a large cage where the four captured Flame Birds are trapped, including Fisher. Fisher is at Eight Rocks with the other Flame Birds when they are deciding who their leader should be. When Wayde is chosen, both Fisher and Thunder are seen glaring at him. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Family Brother: Unnamed EagleRevealed in Rise of Evil - Status Unknown References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Flame Birds Category:The Jungle Flock Category:The Razor Talons Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:Prisoners Category:Eagles Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters